


Toothbrush

by chenkorita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i miss my sebaek babies, like a lot, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenkorita/pseuds/chenkorita
Summary: Baekhyun tightened his grip on Sehun's waist preventing him from getting up."What if you start leaving some clothes here?" Baekhyun started. "I have an empty drawer in my wardrobe."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> I miss sebaek, so I wrote this cute domestic shit based on DNCE's Toothbrush (which is the fic title). This is also my first time posting a fic in English here, so forgive me for any typos!!!
> 
> If you found this fic familiar, it's because I already posted it on my twitter (oohsebaek_) earlier today and I thought it would be nice to post here too <3

It wasn't planned, the words came out of Baekhyun's mouth before his brain even had time to realize what he was saying.

Just like Sehun and Baekhyun did every Friday, the two met at Byun's house so they could spend some time together during all weekend. It was a tradition that they developed 4 years ago at the beginning of the relationship, as Baekhyun was too busy with his job as a lawyer and the museum where Sehun worked as a tour guide was more crowded during weekdays because of school trips.

The two started dating because of a blind date.

Jongdae, Baekhyun's best friend, was tired of his friend cock blocking and third wheeling him and his girlfriend, so he decided to find a date for him. Baekhyun was very reluctant to accept at first, he didn't like the idea of not knowing who he was going to meet, he was a lawyer after all and knew all the type of people out there, but he ended up accepting to shut Jongdae up and it was the best decision he ever made.

Sehun was charming, smart, kind, had a loving smile. He gets excited when he talked about things he liked and always get embarrassed because of that. He has a cute laugh and was also a little clumsy since on their first date he accidentally spilled wine on Baekhyun, but that only made him even more adorable.

And Baekhyun, who never thought he would find someone who would make him want to tie the knot, was completely and hopelessly in love.

It was common for the lawyer to stop what he was doing to imagine how would be like to wake up every day and see Sehun sleeping by his side. How would be like to be able to get home and be welcomed by the warm hug that only his boyfriend have how would be talk about the grocery lists when they tidied up the bed in the morning.

How it would be like to plan a whole future with someone and be able to stay together until they both had a head full of white hair and a heart full of beautiful stories to tell.

It wasn’t planned but Baekhyun's heart already knew what he had to do.

Baekhyun was still lying in bed, he had just woken up and wasn’t in the mood to get up yet since it was his day off and was watching his boyfriend carefully. Sehun was only wearing the red T-shirt that Baekhyun had worn the night before and his underwear. He still had bed hair, and some dry drool in the corner of his mouth. They both ended up oversleeping and now Sehun was late for work.

"Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? I don’t think I’ll have time to go home to get some clean clothes." Sehun asked while cleaning his face in the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

"Of course I don't mind"

"Thanks."

Sehun went towards the wardrobe with his face covered due to the towel he was using to dry himself and unable to resist his boyfriend, Baekhyun hugged him around the waist, catching him off guard and laying them both on the bed with Sehun on top of him.

"Baekhyun let me go, I'm late!"

Baekhyun tightened his grip on Sehun's waist preventing him from getting up.

"What if you start leaving some clothes here?" Baekhyun started. "I have an empty drawer in my wardrobe."

Sehun rested his hands on Baekhyun’s naked chest and sat on his lap, trying to look at his face to look for any trace that he was kidding, but the only thing he found was Baekhyun staring at him seriously waiting for an answer.

"This doesn't makes sense." Sehun said confused.

"You're right, you deserve much more than just a drawer." Baekhyun said with a gently smile.

"What are you saying?" Sehun asked timidly.

Baekhyun sated on bed, still with Sehun on his lap, and raised his hand towards his boyfriend's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I'm saying that I love you, and I think it's past time for us to live together. Just spending the weekend together isn't enough for me anymore. I may be being selfish, but I want to have you all the time, every day, month, years... my whole life because I don't know how to live without you anymore."

Sehun took a deep breath trying to contain the tears that wanted to escape. He also wanted all these things, even before the two were in a serious relationship. Somehow, he knew his future was Baekhyun when he saw him sitting at the table, nervously waiting for his date.

But Sehun still felt insecure. Every time he thought about saying he wanted to take another step in their relationship he got afraid, thinking that he was being too fast and that Baekhyun would break up with him.

It was stupid, and he knew it, but he couldn't control it.

"Fuck you." Sehun said while hiding his face in Baekhyun's neck. "You can't say those things before someone has to go to work because all I want to do is stay here with you now!"

"You can always skip work." Baekhyun said cutely.

"I love you too. " Sehun whispered in Baekhyun’s ear before kissing him.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company, exchanging kisses and cute laughs every time they broke the kiss to breath.

"You still haven't answered me Sehun, and as much as I like to kiss you, I'm dying here."

"Uhhhh… I… Oh Sehun"

"Don't do this to me Sehun!" Baekhyun whined.

Sehun laughed and gave his boyfriend an eskimo kiss.

"I want to live with you too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pushed Sehun on the bed, this time with him on top, and kissed him hard on the lips. He spent his sweet time kissing him, stroking his waist under his shirt, which made Sehun get goosebumps all over his body and sucking marks on his neck, especially in that place just below the ear that always made him moan.

Their breathing was heavy when they pulled away. The tension was thick in the air and all Baekhyun wanted to do, was show Sehun all the love he felt for him.

But he still needed to solve one more thing.

"Last chance to call in sick to work." Baekhyun smirked.

"Give me my phone."


End file.
